


Happy Anniversary

by orphan_account



Series: Why is everyone afraid of Jason? [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim and Jason are celebrating their four month anniversary (because they're gross and cute and would), when Bart comes by. Tim decides he wants in on Steph and Jason's Game.





	Happy Anniversary

Tim watched as Jason ran frantically around the kitchen in his “Olive You” apron. He knew he must have been staring like an enamored school from his spot at the kitchen island when Jason turned his head with a smirk on his face.

“You like what you see?”

Tim nodded as he slid out of his seat and walked over to Jason so he place his hands on his hips and give his boyfriend his best fuck me look.

Jason clearly got carried away and realized that the chicken on the skillet was starting to burn. 

“Dammit!” He pulled it off of the stove to see if it could be saved. This one would just be his. “Stop laughing Tim. You’re the one who fucking distracted me.”

“Ah don’t act all mad at me, you know you’re not.”

The smirk came back to his lips as he continued to work on the meal, “Hey, I can be a mean guy when I want to be.”

“Oh yeah? Is that why Kon nearly shit himself at the tower on Sunday?” 

Jason was the one who broke out into a laughing fit this time, “Hey, I barely talked to him. Steph is the mastermind. Blame her,” Jason said, gasping for air.

“You guys.” Tim tried his best to give an exasperated look, but he knew it was useless. It was pretty funny how the two could make a nervous wreck out of a guy that take them both out without straining a muscle, but he could never condone it. 

“Shit! I forgot wine.” Jason said after he slid the second piece of chicken onto a plate of pasta. “I am going to have to go to the manner and get some. I can be back in ten minutes. Stick those in the oven to keep them warm, babe?” He pulled the apron over his head and left it on the island.

“We don’t need wine, Jason, it isn’t a big deal.”

No. Anniversaries must have wine. You know that.” Just like that he was gone. He would be true his word about the ten minutes. Tim waited for the oven to cool down to warm and stuck the plates in.

He went to sit on the couch, but had to move the three balls of yarn that were sitting there. Why were there balls of yarn on the couch? Because Jason fucking Todd, the Red Hood, the guy who had tried to kill him multiple times, the bad-ass crime boss, was knitting mittens for his best friends daughter. 

Tim smiled to himself. Jason never even tried to hide his hobby from Tim. God damn, the man had no shame in anything he did. It was one of the reasons Tim loved him. Loved him? Okay that may have been kind of heavy, but he couldn’t rally hide from it. 

And then the doorbell rang. Who was using the door? None of the bats did that.

He looked at the door camera on his tablet. Bart. What was he even doing here? He must not have known that Jason would have been here. He wouldn’t have come if he did, because apparently all of his friends thought that Jason was a lunatic ready to murder anyone of them. He would probably run home if he knew he was here. 

He couldn’t.

He had to. It was perfect. 

No. He wasn’t going to participate in this. 

Oh, but it would be so good. 

He opened the door. “Bart. What are you doing here.” When Bart opened his mouth to speak Tim didn’t let him. “Quick getting in here. He’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“He?” Bart squealed out as Tim tugged him inside by.

“Did you run here? All the bats know when a speedster in Gotham if they run.”

“No I- I wouldn’t have- I just wanted-”

“Shh, get in the closet. He’s coming.”

Bart's eyes were wide as shoved himself into the little closet. 

Jason walked in with a bottle of wine. 

“Hey Timmy. Sorry I took so long. I don’t actually drink that much wine so I asked Alfred for a recommendation. I guess he is used to people coming to steal Bruce’s shit.”

While he was speaking Tim signed, Bart is in the closet. He thinks you want to kill him.

Jason got a mischievous look on his face, “Oh Babybird.” And then he shoved Tim against the closet door for a fairly intense kiss. “I missed you this weekend. I can’t wait to make up for lost time.”

Tim knew Jason wouldn’t actually do this knowing Bart was here, but he was bringing Tim being away for a reason. 

“Sorry. Sometimes I have to spend Time with my friends.”

“The same damn friends who texted me from your phone?” Jason’ face was contorting as he tried to keep from laughing. 

“Jason they were only-”

“I’ve killed for a lot less you know?”

He hadn’t. Jason hasn’t killed anyone in over six months, but when he did kill, Tim usually didn’t blame him for it. Child molesters, pimps who abused their girls, and the very special brand of drug dealers who got kids hooked. 

“Jason…”

“Sorry Tim i just get so… God!” He slammed his forearm against the door. Tim though he heard a whimper come from the closet. 

“Jason, don’t worry about that right now. Can we just have our anniversary tonight and worry about everything else tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure. I’m sorry. Let me just py jacket away.”

“Jason don’t!” Tim mocked a plea, but it was too late. 

“What the fuck is this?” Tim was impressed by the glare that Jason wore.

Bart let out a scared sound, but couldn’t get any words out as he was picked up by the collar of his shirt.

And then Jason broke, which caused Tim to burst out laughing. 

“What? What is funny?”

Bart barely landed on his feet as Tim and Jason both lost it.

“God Steph is gonna love this. Did you see the look on his face?”

“What’s going on? Aren’t you gonna kill me?”

Jason responded, because Tim probably couldn’t speak at the moment. “I wasn’t planning on it, no. I’m actually a pretty nice guy.”

When they let Bart go he was more confused than anything else. 

“Ready for Dinner?” Tim pulled their plates out of the oven.

“You know you’re hot when you’re fucking with people?”

“Thanks, Jay. Appreciate it.” He set the plates down. Jason was pouring the wine. 

“Really I mean, I’m not even that hungry. We could hold on dinner for a while?”

“Oh yeah?” Tim got close enough to Jason so that he could run his hands up his muscled chest. “What we even do?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea. I kind of used into to try out some different formats. I am shit at transitions so we'll see if they get any better. Thank you so much for the feedback! I really love to hear from people.


End file.
